Pedido Inesperado
by Priscila Louredo
Summary: Rony e Hermione não conseguem parar de discutir, nem nos momentos mais importantes. Essa história é a continuação da fic "Presente de Natal em Junho" escrita pela Sally Owens e faz parte do PROJETO 19 ANOS do fórum Lumus Maximum  www. lumusmaximum. com


AUTOR(A): Priscila Louredo  
TEMA: Casamento de Harry e Gina e noivado de Rony e Hermione  
SINOPSE: Continuação de "Presente de Natal em Junho - Sally Owens"

Pedido Inesperado

Foi o rosnado baixo, acompanhado pelo som de tecido passando pelo corpo, que acordou Hermione. Levou alguns segundos até que o corpo cansado das inúmeras tarefas feitas no dia anterior percebesse que o som vinha de Rony, parado à janela enquanto terminava de abotoar os jeans.

- O que houve?

A própria voz rouca de sono, chamou-lhe mais atenção do que o fato do namorado ter apenas grunhido. Piscou com força um par de vezes e, se apoiando, no cotovelo, chamou-o:

- Rony?

- Eu. Vou. Matar. Ele.

Hermione rolou os olhos e jogou-se novamente no travesseiro, reclamando

- Por Mérlin! Matar quem a essa hora?

- Aquele safado. Mas eu vou atrás deles, espere só...

- Vai atrás de quem, criatura?

- Do Harry! - Rony bufou, virando-se pela primeira vez para Hermione. - Ele teve o descaramento de levar Gina para um passeio noturno!

- E daí?

- Como assim e daí? E daí que eles provavelmente vão, você sabe... Ele não podia fazer isso.

- Por quê?

- Porque não ué. Porque não é... certo.

- Oh, entendi. - Os olhos de Hermione se estreitaram enquanto ela se encostava à cabeceira da cama. - Você está me dizendo que não é certo eles passarem uma noite juntos?

- Eles não vão casar amanhã? Podiam ao menos esperar... - Rony deu de ombros.

- Merlin amado, eu não estou ouvindo isso! - Ela gemeu, acendendo o abajur com um toque da varinha que estava ao lado. - Como você sabe que eles saíram, para começo de conversa?

- Bom, eu acordei com fome e pensei em dar um pulo na cozinha...

- Traduzindo: você ia roubar um pouco da comida da festa.

- Nem me passou pela cabeça. - As orelhas vermelhas desmentiram-no rapidamente. - Aí eu ouvi quando eles começaram a conversar pela janela. Depois de um tempo eles saíram, montados naquela vassoura nova que o Jorge deu a ele...

- Espera! Você ficou bisbilhotando a sua irmã e o Harry? - Hermione interrompeu-o novamente, pasma.

- Não, eu... acompanhei o desenrolar dos fatos.

- E você pretendia fazer o quê, posso saber?

- Impedir é claro, mas você me atrapalhou e agora eu não vou conseguir achá-los tão fácil.

- Oh, desculpe interromper seu plano fabuloso. Isso não vai mais acontecer. - De um salto Hermione se levantou, agarrando sua camisola, abandonada aos pés da cama de Rony, e enfiou-a de qualquer maneira. - Eu vou sair daqui antes que meu "Ronômetro" me mande fazer uma besteira. - Continuou, enquanto calçava os chinelos e amarrava o cinto do robe com uma força maior que a necessária.

- Seu o que? - Ele perguntou confuso.

- Ronômetro. É um tipo de medidor para as suas asnices. No momento ele está oscilando entre "legume insensível" e "trasgo idiota". E quando ele chegar em "Genuinamente Ronald Billius Weasley" é provável que eu desista.

- Desista de que? - Rony perguntou sério, com os braços cruzados à frente do corpo, defensivamente.

- Desista de... - Ao olhar novamente para Rony, uma parte da raiva que sentia borbulhar, se esvaiu. - Ah, deixa pra lá. Olha, vou voltar para o quarto da Gina...

- Mas você não disse que ia ficar aqui até de manhã?

- Eu ia ficar até de manhã cedo, para dar algum espaço para Gina. Mas ela não está mais lá...

- Mione!

Era um pedido, mais que qualquer outra coisa. Hermione sabia.

- É melhor Rony. A gente teve um dia cansativo hoje e amanhã promete ser ainda mais agitado. - Fez menção de abrir a porta, mas hesitou. Não ia ajudar em nada estar brigada com Rony durante o casamento de Harry e Gina. Voltou até onde o namorado estava, ainda parado olhando-a vidrado, e beijou-lhe delicadamente nos lábios. - Boa noite, Ron. 

Hermione enxugou as lágrimas, pelo que acreditava ser a centésima vez, ao final da cerimônia de casamento de seus melhores amigos. O casamento de Harry e Gina fora exatamente do jeito deles: Encantadoramente simples. Apesar de ser o "evento do ano", como a imprensa bruxa costumava se referir, e contar com mais gente do que os noivos gostariam, não havia ali, nada de ostensivo.

Estava certa de que, como dama de honra, deveria prestar mais atenção na cerimônia, mas temia que tudo não passasse de um borrão em sua memória, pontuado apenas por algumas imagens dos noivos, do som de Hagrid, emocionado, assoando o nariz, e do sorriso de Rony, impecável em seu papel de padrinho. Contudo, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia exultantemente feliz pelos amigos, um sentimento bem diferente a perturbava. A inveja. Será que ela ficaria tão bonita quanto Gina, se fosse ela a usar aquele arranjo de flores nos cabelos? E Rony a olharia com o mesmo brilho fascinado com que Harry admirava Gina? Rony... Será que um dia eles também...

- Vamos Mione.

O toque gentil que a conduzia e o chamado de Rony, trouxeram-na de volta à realidade. Secou o rosto mais uma vez e se juntou aos outros nos cumprimentos aos noivos. Seus olhos se encheram d'água novamente ao abraçar Harry. Seu grande amigo. O irmão que a vida lhe dera de presente. Estava tão feliz pela felicidade dele. Céus, ia acabar desidratada se não parasse de chorar. Soltou-se de Harry e em seguida foi envolvida por Gina, cujo sorriso iluminava o mundo.

- E-eu estou tão feliz por vocês! - Hermione conseguiu dizer, sorrindo sinceramente para a amiga.

- Eu sei! Agora faltam vocês, não é?

Imediatamente um gosto amargo desceu pela garganta de Hermione enquanto ela pensava no que responder. Mas foi poupada por Rony, que antes de abraçar, e rodopiar a irmã, gracejou:

- E não dar a mamãe tempo suficiente para lamuriar a perda de sua caçula? Não... Estamos bem assim, né Mione?

Algo na expressão de Gina, ao deixar os braços do irmão, tornou evidente que ela havia percebido que o sorriso de Hermione, ao menos momentaneamente, se transformara num esgar. Por sorte, naquele instante, uma enorme fila havia se formado às costas de Rony para cumprimentar os recém-casados. O que fez com que Hermione conseguisse sair dali antes que Rony pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

Hermione achou que duas cervejas amanteigadas tinham sido suficientes para que ela voltasse a ver claramente toda a beleza da festa quando, à caminho da pista de dança, foram interceptados por tia Muriel.

- Oh, olá Ronald. Não cumprimenta mais sua tia? - perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que dava uma bengalada na perna do rapaz, que gemeu. - Sua mãe ainda não lhe obrigou a cortar esse cabelo? Se não fossem as roupas e a altura ia achar que era a Ginevra. E você, - a senhora continuou, virando-se agora para Hermione. - É aquela nascida trouxa de tornozelos magros, não é?

- Olá, como vai a senhora?

- De acordo com o que os meus cento e onze me permitem. Vocês já oficializaram? - Tia Muriel apontava de um para o outro.

- Ahm?

- Ela não fugiu com você alguns anos atrás? - tia Muriel perguntou batendo novamente com a bengala na perna de Rony. - Pensei que já tivessem acertado tudo e até dado alguns netos ao Arthur e à Molly.

- Nós estávamos apenas ajudando o Harry - Rony resmungou.

- Humm, entendo. - Com uma careta de evidente desaprovação, a senhora falou, agora diretamente para Hermione. - Pois é garota, os homens são assim mesmo, Weasleys inclusive. Depois que conseguem o que querem, não querem saber de compromisso. - E diante da expressão chocada dos dois jovens, continuou. - Bom, eu vou me sentar, minhas pernas já não são as mesmas.

Depois de alguns segundos, nos quais tia Muriel já havia se afastado o suficiente para não escutá-los, Rony grunhiu com sarcasmo:

- Ela continua adorável.

Hermione limitou-se a arrumar um sorriso novamente em seu rosto, ainda em silêncio, e seguiu o namorado até o local onde alguns de seus amigos estavam dançando.

Neville Longbotton há muito deixara de parecer um menino bobo e desastrado e agora movia-se confiante, no ritmo da música, junto com uma alegre Anna Abbot. Dino Thomas e Simas Finnigam olhavam insistentes na direção de algumas jovens paradas próximo ao grupo. Luna Lovegood balançava os braços para cima, fora do ritmo, esvoaçando seu delicado vestido amarelo-ouro, enquanto Jorge parecia concentrado numa conversa animada com Angelina Johnson.

Os olhos de Hermione passaram pelos demais convidados, vendo Gui e Fleur conversando com Carlinhos a um canto, enquanto observavam a pequena Victorie que mais brincava de roda que dançava com Teddy Lupin e seu chamativo cabelo turquesa. Percy e sua esposa Audrey, cuja barriga proeminente a impedia de ficar muito tempo em pé, conversavam com algumas pessoas que, pelos cabelos vermelhos, Hermione acreditava serem parentes dos Weasley.

Harry e Gina desfilavam entre as pessoas, parando vez ou outra, para algumas conversas ocasionais e cumprimentos. Os sorrisos radiantes combinavam com a atmosfera de felicidade e alegria.

O céu começou a escurecer lentamente quando Jorge, para implicar com seu irmão, convidou Hermione para dançar, cheio de galanteios. Entrando na brincadeira, ela aceitou a mão estendida à sua frente, mostrando a língua para um carrancudo Rony, deixando-se guiar pelo ritmo suave que era tocado. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, o rapaz perguntou, fazendo coro ao sentimento latente em Hermione:

- Quando você e o meu querido irmão vão fazer o mesmo?

- Boa pergunta - ela respondeu desanimada.

- Eu achava que vocês iam se amarrar assim que você tivesse terminado Hogwarts, mas até agora nada...

Por que todos pareciam dispostos a não deixá-la esquecer que ela e Rony não estavam sequer noivos? E não era porque ela não queria se casar, porque ela queria. E também não era pelo fato do assunto não ter surgido, pois ela mesma o havia mencionado algumas vezes. Mas nessas ocasiões Ronald sempre vinha com palavras doces (que Hermione sempre considerava, depois, como golpe baixo, porque a fazia se esquecer de todo o resto), as mais usadas eram: "O que é uma formalidade, frente ao tamanho do nosso amor?".

Deu um sorriso forçado para Jorge quando a música acabou e já ia voltando para junto de Rony quando Anna e Angelina a puxaram para onde se agrupava a maior parte das garotas, inclusive Luna.

- Vem Hermione, a Gina vai jogar o buquê.

Sob o riso dos rapazes, que ficaram em volta do amontoado de garotas - a maioria bastante risonha e algumas à beira da histeria -, Gina após separar-se momentaneamente de Harry com um beijo que fez seus irmãos desviarem o olhar com caretas quase idênticas, virou de costas enquanto as pessoas gritavam:

- Um!

Hermione tentou sair do meio daquelas garotas, sem sucesso. Para que ela ia se submeter àquilo afinal? Que diferença, pegar um buquê, iria fazer?

- Dois!

Para Rony eles tinham o relacionamento perfeito não era? Nada precisava mudar. O que importava se ela queria se casar?

- Três!

A despeito de todo abatimento, Hermione não pôde deixar de olhar o gracioso buquê fazendo um arco sobre as cabeças das pessoas, vindo exatamente na sua direção. Após uma fração de segundo em que parecia que ia parar nas mãos de uma quarentona com cabelos cor de palha, algumas cabeças à frente, contudo, o buquê continuou (alguns jurariam que ele estava se desviando) até ser apanhado por Hermione. E daí que ela não acreditava em nenhuma daquelas superstições? E daí se havia levantado os braços apenas para evitar ser acotovelada no rosto por uma alucinada Angelina Johnson? Ela não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos marejassem quando os levantou e encontrou os de Gina, sorridente em cima palco, sendo abraçada por Harry, que lhe piscou satisfeito.

Foi inevitável que seu estômago afundasse e sua animação ruísse em segundos, quando percebeu que não havia nada de extraordinário naquilo, a não ser o fato de ninguém ter percebido que Harry desviara o buquê, para que ele caísse em suas mãos. Nem mesmo as superstições, nas quais ela não acreditava, a levavam a acreditar que um dia ia se casar com Ronald. As lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos agora eram de frustração. Pensou em entregar o buquê para Angelina, que o olhava com olhos cobiçosos, mas achou que ia magoar os amigos se o fizesse. Então, apenas pediu licença às pessoas que estavam à sua volta e fugiu o mais rápido que pôde para dentro da Toca, onde achava que conseguiria alguns minutos de paz. Refugiou-se no canto mais escondido da sala, fracamente iluminada, admirando o delicado arranjo de flores do campo que segurava em suas mãos.

- Eu não achava que logo você ia acreditar nessa história do buquê...

A voz sonhadora de Luna dirigindo-se a ela, fez com que Hermione desviasse os olhos do ornamento em seu colo para a amiga, que sentou ao seu lado.

- Não acredito... Quer dizer... Como um arranjo de flores pode fazer o Rony finalmente decidir se casar, não é?

- Bem, nisso eu também não acredito.

- Não? - Perguntou Hermione, franzindo a testa com curiosidade.

- É claro que não. Os buquês não determinam quem será a próxima a casar, na verdade ele serve para afastar os espíritos agourentos. É claro que sem ninguém para agourar, quem pega não demora a casar...

- Você é impagável, Luna. Obrigada. - Hermione falou, segurando o riso. Só mesmo Luna para devolver-lhe um pouco da alegria. - E você sabe o que eu devo fazer agora?

Hermione teve que morder o lábio inferior para evitar gargalhar. Luna havia encarado-a com seus olhos azuis mais brilhantes que o normal, feliz por Hermione finalmente ter cedido às suas teorias. Ela não precisava saber que a curiosidade era só para ter um motivo para se afastar de vez da tristeza.

- Bem, meu pai publicou uma vez uma grande reportagem sobre isso, mas resumindo, basta você pendurá-lo na janela da frente de sua casa, até que se completem cinco ciclos de vida de uma fada-mordente, o que leva em torno de uns catorze meses.

O que tinha a ver o ciclo de vida de uma fada-mordente com o poder do buquê para afastar espíritos agourentos, Hermione não fazia idéia. E não quis perguntar para Luna. Não para evitar ofendê-la com seus "questionamentos céticos", mas porque não sabia se seria capaz de não rir na frente dela. Com dificuldade, Hermione balançou a cabeça concordando. O que aparentemente alegrou Luna que se levantou de um salto e disse:

- Sabe, acho que vou lá fora pegar uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada. Com sorte eu esbarro em algum gnomo e ele me morde como da outra vez que eu vim num casamento aqui. Tchau, tchau.

Hermione sentiu-se muito mais leve depois daquela conversa com Luna. O jeito excêntrico, para não dizer louco, com que ela via as coisas, podia deixar tudo menos triste. Cheirou o buquê em sua mão e descansou a cabeça no encosto do sofá, fechando os olhos para reter a lembrança em sua mente. Quando sentiu o peso de alguém se sentando ao seu lado, por um momento achou que era Luna retornando para contar que havia achado seu gnomo, porém o perfume que se misturou ao das flores do arranjo não era de Luna.

- Foi pegar o buquê que te deixou com esse sorriso?

- No final, até que foi. Obrigada. Mas, na verdade, a explicação da Luna sobre o poder do buquê, é a razão para o meu sorriso.

Hermione encarou os olhos verdes de Harry que brilharam incertos, enquanto ele passava um braço por seu ombro e a puxava para perto.

- E eu achando que você estava planejando os detalhes para o seu casamento...

- Só nos seus sonhos, senhor Potter... E nos meus... - ela completou baixinho, sem se conter.

- Por quê? Vocês não conversaram sobre isso ainda?

- Não... O Rony acha que estamos bem assim.

- Ele te disse isso?

- Não, mas...

- Mione, eu conheço vocês dois bem demais para saber que às vezes um não entende o que o outro quer dizer.

- Mas não nesse caso. Você ouviu o que ele disse para a Gina mais cedo. Por falar nisso onde ela está?

- Foi ao banheiro, retocar a maquiagem, eu acho.

-Ahm.

- Sabe o que eu percebi? - Ele falou se levantando e estendendo a mão para a amiga.

- Não Harry Tiago Potter. O quê foi?

- Eu ainda não dancei com a dama de honra mais bonita da festa.

- Bobo. Só porque eu sou a única que vocês têm.

- Mas ainda que tivessem outras, você seria a mais bonita. - Harry deu um sorriso largo e piscou para Hermione que aceitou o convite e se levantou.

- Está bem, deixa a Gina ouvir você falando isso.

- Eu deixo. Você é a dama de honra mais bonita da festa, mas ela é a noiva mais linda do mundo. 

Os raios de sol entraram pelas frestas da cortina iluminando o quarto difusamente. Hermione se espreguiçou lentamente, aproveitando todos os minutos daquela manhã tranqüila em sua cama. Assim que seus olhos se abriram, caíram sobre o buquê deixado sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Esticou o braço, apanhou-o e inspirou o perfume suave que ele exalava, suspirando. Balançou a cabeça para afastar o sono - e qualquer resquício da inveja que sentira de Gina no dia anterior - e se levantou.

A manhã rapidamente se transformou em tarde, enquanto a brisa quente de verão aquecia o ambiente ainda mais. Quando o sol começou a baixar e Hermione havia mergulhado num de seus romances preferidos, uma batida na porta a sobressaltou.

- Rony! Pensei que você só viria mais tarde.

- E-eu tive que dar uma passadinha no Beco Diagonal e decidi vir para cá em seguida. - Ele falou, entrando. Olhou diretamente para Hermione e perguntou: - A gente pode conversar?

- Claro. - Apontou para o sofá onde se sentaram e continuou: - O que houve? Você está estranho.

Realmente, as sobrancelhas unidas, juntamente com o rosto pálido contrastando com as orelhas agudamente vermelhas, deixavam evidente que algo perturbava Rony. Ele limpou a garganta e desviou o olhos azuis para o chão enquanto tirava uma pequena caixa do bolso e brincava com ela em suas mãos.

- É que... Hermione... Você quer se casar comigo?

Ao ver o conteúdo da caixa que Rony mostrara ao falar, Hermione não conteve o largo sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios e nem seus olhos de brilharem de felicidade. Pelas calças de Mérlin! Depois de toda angústia que ela sentiu no dia anterior. E ela nem chegou a pendurar o buquê na janela! Pegou a caixinha das mãos de Rony, esquecida até mesmo de responder.

- Hermione? Tudo bem?

- Claro! É que eu não esperava...

- Mas você quer? É que o Harry me disse que eu deveria fazer isso e...

- Espera um minuto. Foi o Harry quem disse para você me pedir em casamento?

- Foi. Quero dizer, mais ou menos... Ele e Jorge me falaram para pensar no assunto.

- Ah, o Jorge também?

- É. Bem... Eu e Harry estávamos conversando e então o Jorge apareceu e...

- E daí decidiram o que você tinha que fazer.

- Não! Eles me deram uma sugestão. Eu decidi sozinho.

- Mas só porque eles sugeriram.

- Não, eu...

- Ah Rony, francamente! Ontem mesmo você falou, com todas as letras, que nós estávamos bem assim.

- Mas eu...

- Você estaria aqui hoje, me pedindo em casamento, se o Harry e o Jorge não tivessem "sugerido"?

- Hoje não, mas eu...

- Você alguma vez pensou em se casar comigo?

- Claro! Hermione, você quer ou não se casar?

- Quero. Mas não assim desse jeito.

- Mas você quer? – Rony exclamou exasperado.

- Mas e você? Você quer?

- E-eu? Claro que eu quero.

- Então por que, ainda ontem, você negou isso tantas vezes? Por que, quando a Gina ou sua tia Muriel, falaram sobre nos casarmos, você desconversou?

- Porque... Porque... Ah, Hermione. Você sabe. Eu não queria falar sobre isso na frente de toda família. Minha mãe provavelmente faria um escarcéu e eu... me sentiria meio bobo.

- O Harry pareceu bobo quando pediu a Gina em casamento?

- Não, mas...

- E o Gui ou o Percy?

- O Gui eu não sei, a gente não viu. Mas o Percy, bem, ele melhorou bastante, mas ainda tem aquele jeito meio... - Rony se interrompeu ao perceber Hermione com sua sobrancelha levantada. - E então?

- Então o que, Rony?

- Podemos marcar a data?

- Eu já falei que não.

- Mas você tem que aceitar. Você quer. E além do mais eu, agora, já falei com todo mundo.

- Você falou o que, para quem?

- Eu contei que a gente ia se casar. 'Tá, não foi para todo mundo. O Gui sabe porque é ele quem cuida do meu dinheiro e eu precisava saber se já tinha o suficiente para comprar uma casa, mas descobri que ainda não. O papai, porque eu perguntei se ele sabia de alguma casa para alugar, e ele deve ter contado à minha mãe. O Harry, porque ele me viu procurando casa. Ele deve ter contado à Gina, ainda mais que ele ofereceu para gente ficar no Largo Grimmauld enquanto não conseguisse algo melhor, já que eles vão morar naquela casa nova que o Harry comprou porque a Gina gostou...

- Não faltou ninguém?

- Bom, o Jorge sabe, porque eu pedi a ele para guardar a sua aliança enquanto eu não a entregasse. Foi por isso que passei no Beco hoje.

- Eu não acredito. Você fez tudo isso depois de conversar com Harry ontem, na festa?

- Não! Já tem um tempo. Eu tenho tentado encontrar uma casa para nós há pelo menos um mês, para não precisarmos aceitar a oferta do Harry de ficar no Largo Grimmauld. Aquilo lá está bem melhor, mas às vezes ainda me dá arrepios. Só que quando eu percebi... ou melhor, o Harry me alertou, que você queria se casar, eu...

- Espera. Você ia comprar uma casa para nós, sem me consultar?

- É! - Ele exibiu um grande sorriso vitorioso que murchou à medida que percebeu o olhar raivoso de Hermione. - Por quê?

- Isso... Isso é tão "genuinamente Ronald Billius Weasley"! - Ela explodiu.

- Você não gostou?

- Se eu não gostei? O que você acha? Você ia comprar uma casa para nós dois. Sozinho! Falou com as pessoas, sem falar comigo antes. Por acaso não marcou a data, ou escolheu o meu vestido também?

- O vestido não, mas eu pensei que janeiro seria um mês legal...

- PARA! Você se superou. Meu Ronômetro acabou de transbordar, seu... seu insensível!

- Insensível? Eu só queria te fazer uma surpresa. Pensei em mostrar a casa e depois, se você gostasse, ia contar que tinha comprado para nós...

- E se eu não gostasse?

- Bom, aí eu venderia e procuraria outra. Simples. E se você não quiser ficar no Largo, tudo bem. Eu só pensei que você estava cansada de esperar até que eu acertasse tudo, então...

- Grrr... – Hermione apertou os punhos e abriu, fechou os olhos para apagar o rosto ansioso de Rony da sua frente e voltou a abrir. – O que é que eu faço com você Rony?

Ele baixou os ombros, derrotado. Pegou a caixinha preta que Hermione lhe devolvia e segurou-a caindo, com o braço, ao longo do corpo.

- Eu achei que você ia aceitar o meu pedido...

- Eu também... Achei que quando você fizesse... eu aceitaria, mas Rony, assim... desse jeito?

- Olha Hermione – Rony ergueu a cabeça, mostrando o pescoço e as orelhas perigosamente vermelhos –, vamos deixar umas coisas claras. Eu sou um trasgo. Você sempre soube disso e gostou de mim mesmo assim. Meter os pés pelas mãos é algo que eu faço constantemente, assim, se um dia você quiser mesmo casar comigo, vai ter de aprender a... – ele lutou para que a palavra saísse – me perdoar.

- Perdoar você por fazer tudo sem me consultar? – ela perguntou ainda indignada.

- Eu achei que estava sendo romântico! – ele rebateu alteando a voz e Hermione retrocedeu. – É, romântico! Droga! Eu fico olhando os outros, tentando ver como eles agem para não errar. O Gui fica mimando a Fleur. O Harry agora descobriu que pode usar todo aquele dinheiro dele para ficar agradando a Gina. Ela gostou daquela casa e ele comprou (sem consultar ela)! Eu só queria... Eu achei que você gostaria de... – ele fechou os olhos parecendo envergonhado – de ser mimada.

Hermione levou a mão ao peito, meio sem fôlego.

- Era isso que você estava fazendo?

- É o que eu achei – respondeu mal humorado. – Mas pelo visto deu tudo errado de novo. E-eu... eu vou embora. Amanhã a gente conversa, ok?

- Rony... não... espera.

- Não, Hermione. Tudo bem. – Rony deixou a caixinha sobre a mesa de centro e se levantou, cabisbaixo. – Pode ficar com o anel. Eu comprei para você. Não tem sentido, pegá-lo de volta. – As palavras saíram magoadas, antes dele se virar e rumar para a porta, sem esperá-la. 

Quando a mãe de Hermione entrou em casa, no início da noite, encontrou a filha contemplando absorta uma pequena caixa de veludo preto em suas mãos. Acendeu a luz que aparentemente Hermione se esquecera de ligar e com isso despertou-a de seus pensamentos.

- Boa noite filha. O que houve? O que é isso? – perguntou, apontando para o objeto que ela segurava.

- Olá mamãe. Isso não é... Quer dizer, é... – Com um suspiro, Hermione olhou para a caixinha e abriu-a, deixando à vista o delicado solitário. Mostrou-o à mãe e disse: - Rony me pediu em casamento.

- Oh, Deus! Que bom, filha! – A senhora apanhou a caixa e apesar de admirar a bela jóia, percebeu o semblante preocupado de Hermione. Depositou a caixa sobre a mesa de centro e pegando nas mãos da filha, perguntou. – O que aconteceu Hermione? Pensei que quando o Ronald finalmente a pedisse em casamento você ficaria radiante e não assim.

- Acho que a culpa dessa vez é minha, mamãe – deu um longo suspiro e continuou. – É claro que ele agiu como o trasgo de sempre, mas no final era o mesmo trasgo-fofo de sempre... Ele estava tentado ser romântico e eu acabei o magoando...

- Certo. – A mãe de Hermione apertou gentilmente as mãos da filha nas suas e falou. - Você agora vai me contar tudo que aconteceu. Exatamente tudo. Só assim eu vou entender o que aconteceu e, quem sabe, poder ajudar. 

Hermione apressou os passos até a soleira do número doze do Largo Grimmauld, visível somente para ela. Limpou os pés ao entrar, tomando o cuidado para não despertar o retrato da senhora Black, que nem mesmo os esforços mais exaustivos de Harry conseguiram descolar da parede. É provável que ele esteja no quarto, pensou. Mas antes que alcançasse o início a escadaria foi interceptada por Monstro.

- O que a senhorita deseja? – O elfo resmungou. Ele já há muito se habituara à presença de Hermione, mas ainda não demonstrava à ela, o mesmo respeito que aos outros.

- Olá Monstro. O Rony está?

- O senhor Weasley disse que ia para a biblioteca e não queria ser incomodado.

- Oh, certo...

- Monstro preparou os sanduíches que o senhor Weasley pediu, e agora ia entregá-los.

- Não Monstro. Pode deixar que eu faço isto. Eu preciso mesmo falar com Rony, eu levo.

Ela pegou a bandeja com sanduíches e suco, das mãos de Monstro que sumiu rumo à cozinha. Subiu os degraus devagar, enquanto pensava na conversa que teria com Rony. Abriu a porta da biblioteca, esboçando um sorriso assim que Rony, que estava recostado numa velha poltrona, abriu os olhos e encarou-a.

- O que você quer?

- Você disse ontem que conversaríamos hoje. - Hermione entrou e levou a bandeja até a mesinha ao lado da poltrona. Depois se sentou no sofá ao lado e torcendo as mãos umas nas outras, falou olhando para elas. - E-eu te procurei lá no Ministério, mas você já tinha saído.

- Eu não 'tava com cabeça para mais nada – Rony murmurou seco.

- Rony, eu queria dizer que...

- Olha Mione. Eu não sei se quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer. Acho que já ouvi demais ontem.

- Não Rony. É que eu... Eu fiquei pensando sobre tudo aquilo que você fez e...

- Eu já entendi Hermione. Eu não deveria ter tomado as decisões antes de te consultar. Eu deveria ter imaginado que você, mandona como é, não ia gostar desse tipo de surpresa.

- Eu não sou mandona. - Ela reclamou baixinho, mas diante do olhar incrédulo dele, retificou. - Está bem, talvez eu seja só um pouquinho.

- É muito mais que um pouquinho e você sabe. - Rony a acusou, cheio de mágoa. - Mas pode ficar despreocupada. Eu já avisei ao meu pai que não precisa mais procurar uma casa para nós, quer dizer, para mim.

- O meu pai tem uma casa em Chelsea que ficou de nos dar de presente, ou nos vender, se a gente se casasse. Não é muito grande, mas é bonita. Eu não falei sobre isso com você, porque você nunca se interessou pelo assunto. Pelo menos eu achava que não.

A voz de Hermione era hesitante e temerosa. Rony remexeu-se desconfortável na poltrona e após um instante no qual ele apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, perguntou:

- O que você veio fazer aqui afinal?

- Te pedir desculpas e te entregar isso. - Hermione retirou a caixinha com o anel do bolso das vestes e estendeu para ele.

- Eu falei que você podia ficar com ele. Eu não quero. Eu comprei pensando em você e para você. Mesmo você não aceitando se casar comigo, o anel é seu.

- Não. Você não está entendendo...

- Então qual é a novidade, não é mesmo?

- Se ao menos você me deixasse falar.

- 'Tá. Fale.

- Não é que eu não queira me casar com você, porque eu quero! Eu só não gostei do jeito como você fez as coisas e isso me deixou irritada...

- Jura? Nem percebi. - Interrompeu sarcástico, mas diante da sobrancelha levantada de Hermione concluiu: - Tudo bem, prossiga.

- Então... É isso. Depois de tudo que você me contou, de tudo que você planejou, eu percebi que tinha se esforçado para me agradar e que eu não deveria ter agido como agi. Por isso, eu peço desculpas. Mas teria sido muito mais fácil se você tivesse feito a coisa do jeito certo.

- Como assim? Do que você está falando?

- Era assim que você deveria ter feito. - Hermione, inesperadamente, dobrou-se num joelho, limpou a garganta enquanto pegava em uma das mãos fortes e grandes de Rony, e com um sorriso continuou: - Ronald Billius Weasley, você quer se casar comigo?

Rony, surpreso com o pedido inesperado, levou ainda alguns instantes até decidir o que fazer. Assim que o fez, sorriu de canto, do modo que Hermione tanto gostava e falou: 

- E você... - ele a fez levantar, puxando-a com uma das mãos para o seu colo, e enlaçando-a pela cintura. Olhos nos olhos, corpos colados, as respirações se misturando - deveria ter dito: Eu aceito!


End file.
